


Valentine's Day

by lollysfic



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark reminisces about all the Valentine's Days that he and Gary have spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal for Valentine's Day 2010. Beta'd by the wonderful cenea. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Mark lies curled around the pillows on the empty side of the bed, his face buried in them. Gary’s pillows. He can hear the other man moving around in the kitchen, singing along to the radio and making them a special Valentine’s Day breakfast. Mark grins. He and Gary have spent a lot of Valentine’s Days together, both as just friends and as lovers. Mark remembers the first one in 1994.  
  
_They were on tour, having the time of their lives with girls hanging off them and getting drunk most nights. They were playing shows in Germany and Gary was feeling low the last couple of weeks; The pressure on himself and on the band was getting to him and he was also a little homesick. The other boys tried cheering him up and Gary gave them a fake smile and pretended to be just fine but Mark could see right through him._  
  
_“You alright Gaz?” Mark asks him the next day. Gary gives him another fake smile._  
  
_“I’m great Marko, yeah.” Gary tells him, not meeting Mark’s eyes. They make a pit stop at a garage on the way to Nuremburg and Mark spots the Valentine’s cards._  
  
_“Is it the fourteenth?” he asks Jason._  
  
_“Yeah mate, Valentine’s Day.”_  
  
_Mark stares at the cards and gets an idea. There isn’t much of a selection so Mark picks the most naff one they have; two bears holding heart shaped balloons._  
  
_“Ooh who’s the lucky lady?” Jason teases._  
  
_“Your mum.” Mark retorts, laughing. That shuts Jay up._  
  
_Mark waits until he and Gary are alone on the bus; the others are already in the hotel but Gary is trying to find his cassette player. Mark watches Gary for a minute, his brow furrowed in concentration while he looks for it._  
  
_“I think you loaned it to Jay last week mate.” Mark finally says, making Gary jump._

_“Jesus Marko, you nearly gave me a heart attack then.” Mark grins sheepishly.  
  
“Sorry Gaz.” Mark apologises.  
  
“It’s okay mate and I think you’re right about me loaning it to Jay, I’ll ask him. Why are you still here?” Mark drops his gaze, feeling a bit silly now.  
  
“You’ve been a bit down lately and well- I thought this might cheer you up a bit.”  
  
Mark presses the card into Gary’s hands and leans in to kiss him quickly on the cheek. Mark ducks his head and escapes the bus before he can make an even bigger fool of himself. _  
  
Mark smiles at the memory. Gary admitted to Mark more than ten years later and while quite intoxicated that he still had the card, how it had dragged him out of his low mood and it had meant a lot to him. Mark, who was also quite drunk, got a bit emotional, he called Gary “ _a big softy_ ” and then proceeded to kiss Gary senseless.  
  
Mark is pulled from his reverie by Gary swearing downstairs.  
  
“Everything alright, Gaz?” he shouts.  
  
“I burned the bloody toast.” Gary replies. Mark laughs.  
  
“Well hurry up, I’m starving.” Gary grumbles something Mark can’t hear, making Mark smile and he continues reminiscing.  
  
~*~  
  
_In 2006 the band hadn’t been back together long. They had been doing press all day, inevitably getting grilled on their love lives. It was painful having to admit to being in your mid-thirties with no-one to spend Valentine’s Day with._  
  
“So, do you have someone special to spend today with?” the interviewer asks.

_“_ _Y_ _eah, Mark, he’s my valentine.” Gary jokes._  
  
“Oh really?” the interviewer asks, intrigued.  
  
“Yeah.” Mark says going along with it. “Who needs a woman when we have each other, isn’t that right Gaz?” Mark is quite pleased.  
  
He and Gary have become so close since the reunion and the lines of friendship are becoming blurred for Mark. He knows he should forget any feelings he has for his friend but Mark had to do that the first time around and he won’t put himself through that again. Gary plays along with the joke but loses his composure a few seconds later and bursts out laughing.

_Mark and Gary end up back at the hotel bar getting steadily drunker while Jason and Howard, were off doing what couples did on Valentine’s Day.  
  
“I’m going to be alone for t’rest of my life, Marko.” Gary slurs. Mark shakes his head no.  
  
“No way Gaz, you’ll find someone.”  
  
“Who would want a grumpy, middle-aged, fat bloke like me?” he asks, knocking back his drink.  
  
“Millions o’ people Gaz.” Gary just stares at Mark like he’s crazy.  
  
“Sure.” he mumbles.  
  
They have a couple more drinks and Gary admits that he kept the card Mark gave him twelve years ago and how much it meant to him. Mark gets a little teary eyed and he slides his hand into Gary’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him senseless._  
  
Mark laughs at the memory of Gary’s face; utterly shocked before he kissed Mark back, a little too enthusiastically. It had taken them a couple of weeks to get together properly, Gary was scared of admitting his feelings and Mark wanted Gary to be sure before they went any further. It took Jason and Howard threatening to bang their heads together to get their arses in gear. When Gary asked Mark out on a date in March, Mark gladly accepted. But Mark likes to think of Valentine’s Day as when their relationship really started.  
  
_They spent their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple in 2007. It was a low key affair; Mark cooked and they spent the evening curled up in front of the fire, making love on the rug and it was perfect. They came out to the public shortly after and were so surprised at the support they received. The fans were incredible as always and even the majority of the media had been supportive and didn’t ripped them to shreds as they had feared._  
  
~*~  
  
_The most memorable Valentine’s Day they spent together was 2008 at The Brit Awards._  
  
_“You nervous?” Howard asks Mark._  
  
_“A bit but even if we don’t win; it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m spending it with my best mates.”_  
  
_Howard grins and ruffles Mark’s hair._  
  
_“Always the optimist, aren’t you Marky?” Howard pulls him in for a quick hug._  
  
_“I try.” Mark grins back, giving Howard a squeeze._  
  
_Mark goes to find Gary who as it turns out, is deep in conversation with Russell Brand of all people. Mark leaves them to it and goes to get a drink and comes back to find Gary on his own._  
  
_“Getting some tips from Russell, eh Gaz?” Mark says, winking. He’s smirking around his drink._  
  
_Mark fixes Gary’s tie, he smoothes down his shirt and gives Gary’s bum a cheeky squeeze, making him flush._  
  
_“Mark.” Gary warns. Mark laughs._  
  
_“Just appreciating.” he says, pulling Gary down for a kiss._  
  
_Gary automatically wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer._  
  
_“Oi, get a room you two.” they hear someone shout. They also hear a couple of wolf whistles. They both pull away, laughing._  
  
_Mark gives Gary the once over. “Gorgeous.” he states, giving Gary a huge, open smile that reminds Gary that he’s the luckiest man alive. Gary grasps Mark’s hands, staring at him, his gaze turns serious and intense._  
  
_“Mark, I love you so much and I know I don‘t say it enough but the one thing I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?” Gary asks, his voice thick with emotion. Mark stares at him in shock for a moment before making the easiest decision of his life._  
  
_“Yes! Gary, of course I'll marry you." Mark replies, tears pricking his eyes, They share a quick kiss before being ushered into the hall for the awards. It’s unconventional and not very romantic but it’s perfect for them._  
  
_After the awards when they are celebrating their win, Mark blurts out their news to Jason and Howard. Gary sighs, exasperated but he’s grinning like mad and gladly accepts the hugs from his friends._  
  
_The four of them have so much to celebrate that night._  
  
~*~  
  
Mark snuggles deeper under the covers, relishing in the memory. He had thought he could never feel as happy as he did then. He was proven wrong on his wedding day; watching Gary walk towards him, promising their lives to each other and sharing their first kiss as a married couple. It had been the perfect day; celebrating with family and friends, crying happy tears and having the perfect wedding night and honeymoon. It has been the most perfect six months.  
  
Mark grins as he hears Gary swearing on the stairs.  
  
“Do you need some help Gaz?” he calls out to his husband. Gary comes through the door, balancing the tray.  
  
“Bit late now.” he grumbles.

Gary’s hair is sticking up everywhere, there are stains on his t-shirt and a hole in his shorts that reveals far too much. He looks gorgeous. Mark hands are itching to touch him, to ravish him. He takes the tray from Gary, setting it down on the bedside table and pulls Gary onto the bed.  
  
“What about breakfast?” Gary asks. Mark bites Gary’s shoulder through his shirt.  
  
“It can wait twenty minutes, I can’t Gaz.”  
  
Gary wraps an arm around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Mark climbs on top of Gary, straddling him. Gary’s hands grip Mark’s hips while his tongue slides against Mark’s; hot and desperate with want. They are both achingly hard already. Mark pulls Gary’s t-shirt over his head, wanting his hands and tongue on the delicious skin. He maps Gary’s chest with his tongue and fingers, sucking one of Gary’s nipples into his mouth while he drags his nails over the other. Gary arches into the touch, moaning and writhing on the bed.  
  
“Fuck!” Gary rasps.  
  
Mark sucks on the sensitive spot underneath Gary’s ear; marking him. _Mine._ Not that Gary isn’t his already.  
  
“Marky, fuck me please, need you now.” Gary moans into Mark’s mouth.  
  
“Yes, yes.” Mark says desperately, his tongue trying to explore every part of Gary’s hot, willing mouth.  
  
Mark manages to find the lube while still trying to pry Gary’s tonsils out of his throat. It keeps Gary preoccupied when Mark presses his cold fingers against his tight entrance. He rubs circles around the other man's entrance, loving the feel of Gary relaxing and Mark slips a finger inside his hole, relishing the hot press around his finger. Gary is so tight. Mark slides another finger in, stretching Gary open. He curls his fingers making Gary whimper and buck his hips.  
  
“Marky, come on!” Gary begs.  
  
Mark slides his fingers out, prepares himself and positions himself at Gary’s entrance. He starts to slide in but stops as a flash of discomfort crosses Gary’s face.  
  
“Sorry, love.” Mark soothes, pressing gentle kisses all over Gary’s face. Gary reaches for Mark’s hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Mark kisses Gary gently and slides the rest of the way in.  
  
“Shit!” Mark sighs, dropping his head on Gary’s shoulder.  
  
Mark gets himself under control and slides out before sliding back in to the press of heat. Gary is so tight. Mark thrusts quick and hard; he isn’t going to last very long. Gary’s hands are gripping his hips, tight enough to bruise. He meets Mark’s thrusts, hard and fast.  
  
“Yes Marky, yes, that’s it.” Gary groans.  
  
Mark presses soft kisses to Gary’s neck; sucking on the supple skin. Gary is beautiful; body flushed and sweaty, blue eyes sparkling with heat and warmth and damp hair curling against his face.  
  
“Beautiful.” Mark murmurs, kissing Gary lovingly.  
  
Mark changes his angle and thrusts; he can feel Gary tense and he moans loud and wanton. Mark slides a hand between them, fisting Gary‘s leaking cock. Gary groans, loud and guttural. He wraps his legs around Mark’s waist, needing him deeper. Mark thrusts harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over, wanting to push Gary over the edge.  
  
“Christ Marky, that’s it.”  
  
Mark pumps Gary fast; he’s almost there himself and wants Gary to come first. Mark’s thrusts become erratic; he slides his thumb over the head of Gary’s cock, thumbing the slit causing Gary to jerk and come all over Mark’s hand. Gary tenses around Mark and it’s so tight and hot that Mark comes deep inside Gary.  
  
“Holy shit Gaz.” Mark moans into Gary’s sweaty shoulder. Gary laughs.  
  
“My thought’s exactly.” he says, grinning at his lover.  
  
They lay there panting for a few minutes, with the sweat cooling on their bodies. Mark curls up close to Gary who wraps an arm around his waist and they end up dozing for a while. Mark wakes twenty minutes later, feeling warm and happy and bloody starving. He nudges Gary awake.  
  
“Wassit?” Gary mumbles sleepily. Mark giggles at him.  
  
“Time for breakfast.” Mark whispers in his ear and kisses his cheek. Gary cracks an eye open.  
  
“It’s cold.” he states.  
  
“It’s edible.” Mark replies, reaching for the tray.  
  
They eat cold bacon and eggs, get crumbs in the bed and steal tea flavoured kisses.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” Gary murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, hubby.” Mark replies, grinning up at the other man. Gary smiles, soft and loving. He reaches for Mark’s left hand and kisses the ring he finds there.  
  
“This has been the best one yet.” Gary whispers. Mark strokes Gary’s cheek and nods in agreement.  
  
He’s definitely going to enjoy remembering this one.


End file.
